


Made For You

by stilesxlydiaxderek



Series: Allenbert Week 2017 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Allenbert Week 2017, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dr. Alchemy - Freeform, M/M, Savitar - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesxlydiaxderek/pseuds/stilesxlydiaxderek
Summary: After a few months of working with Barry Julian noticed a small lightning bolt inside a circle on the inner part of Barry's right arm right before it bent. It looked exactly like the mark on Julian's left hip bone. Julian couldn't breathe.Allenbert Week 2017: Day Seven Soulmates





	

Julian was perfectly fine with never meeting his soulmate, he knew it wasn't likely to meet them. Everyone in the world had a soul mark but less than 20% actually meet their soulmate and knew it. It wasn't like the books that Julian read as a child where people had their soulmate's first words tattooed or had the other person's name wrote on their body. Soulmates just had a matching mark somewhere on their body that would turn from black to a color when their soulmate touched it. Julian could have already meet his soulmate and he'd never know so Julian made himself accept that he might never be with his soulmate. It wasn't like Julian didn't want to meet his soulmate, he did more than anything, it just wasn't likely.

 

Before Julian had accepted that he might never meet his soulmate he used to fantasize about them. He would wonder what they were like and if he would love them. Soulmates didn't always end up together, some were platonic, others just didn't fit, and some hated each other. Julian hoped if he did meet his soulmate they would love each other romantically though. He would sometimes allow himself to think about who his soulmate might even after he was an adult. He debated if they would be a guy or a girl since he was attracted to both, he was hoping for a guy though since none of his relationships with girls lasted very long. 

 

When Julian met Barry Allen he had hoped they could be friends but for some reason they couldn't stand each other. Julian wasn't sure why maybe they just got off to a bad start. He tried to be friendly to Barry for a few weeks but it seemed like Barry had made up his mind. Julian eventually gave up trying to befriend him and tried to ignore him as much as possible.

 

After a few months of working with Barry Julian noticed a small lightning bolt inside a circle on the inner part of Barry's right arm right before it bent. It looked exactly like the mark on Julian's left hip bone. Julian couldn't breathe for a minute and missed half of whatever Barry had been telling him. He quickly composed himself and decided that he could have his freak out in private once he was home or when Barry left the lab. 

 

Barry had left the lab about an hour after Julian saw the mark with the excuse that Joe needed something. Julian rolled his eyes knowing that Barry was making that up but didn't say anything, it was common for Barry to make excuses to leave. Julian had allowed it when they first started working together as an attempt to keep there fighting to a minimal and now he only commented on it sometimes. 

 

Julian tried to convince himself that Barry just had a similar mark but it was useless. He knew that it was the same mark that was on his hip, he saw it everyday he couldn't mistake it. Barry almost always wore long sleeve shirts which explained why Julian never saw the mark before. If Julian's mark was in the same place Barry would have seen it long ago, Julian had a habit of rolling his sleeves up. Julian decided to be thankful for the placement of his mark. 

 

He did consider telling Barry that they were soulmates but decided not to, it wasn't as if it would change anything. Barry hated him or at least strongly disliked him. It wasn't the first time that Julian wished he had strong friends in America like he had in England that he could go to and talk about this. He had a few people in America that he would go out for drinks with but he couldn't tell them about this. He did call his best friend Margo from back home though. She told him that she thought he should tell Barry but it was his choice not to. 

 

He wished that he never saw Barry's mark. He wanted to go back to where he could still hope for that soulmate who would love him. He would even accept a platonic bond over nothing at all but no matter how much he tried Barry just didn't seem to like him. Julian sometimes considered telling Barry that he knew he was The Flash thinking that Barry might consider a friendship then but never did. It wasn't hard for Julian to connect the dots, Barry always left right before a Flash sighting. The soul mark being a lightning bolt only confirmed Julian's suspicions. Julian knew if Barry knew about Julian's knowledge of his identity that Barry would only try to be friends to try to protect it. Julian wasn't sure what Barry would do if he knew about the soul mark but didn't think Barry would really care. 

 

Julian was aware he could fall in love with Barry if he would let himself. He tried to be cold and distant as much as he could to avoid that happening. He couldn't help himself by insulting The Flash and asking about Barry's whereabouts when he knew Barry was doing Flash related things though. Barry would get all defensive about The Flash and Julian was attracted to him the most at those times. 

 

After almost a year of knowing Barry, he began to change. Julian was confused as to why but decided to go with it, Barry was more friendly and talked to him more. His excuses and attempts at keeping his identity as The Flash a secret though were worse and Julian couldn't figure out why. Barry even used his speed right in front of Julian. Did Barry really believe that Julian was that blind or stupid? Julian still tried to be cold towards Barry not knowing how long Barry's attitude would be changed for but he thought about if Barry continued being nice that they might have a chance to be friends.

 

Julian had just about decided to try again to be friends with Barry when Barry's friend Caitlin abducted him. Then instead of rescuing him Barry punched Julian and knocked him out. Julian guessed he couldn't really blame Barry, Caitlin was actually his friend and it made sense that he would want to help her and since Barry was The Flash maybe he could. Julian was still hurt though so when Barry came to the hospital to ask him not to tell anyone about Caitlin Julian told Barry to quit. He didn't actually want Barry to though, Julian had grown to love seeing Barry in the lab but Barry agreed. 

 

Barry was about to leave but then he turned around like he was going to say something but no words came out of his mouth. Barry was staring at Julian's hip and when Julian looked down he saw that his hospital gown had gotten pulled up somehow and that his soul mark was visible.

 

Barry had looked up confused and Julian pushed his gown back down. He looked at Barry waiting, no daring him to say something. After knowing Barry for a year Julian could tell most of his emotions, it also helped that Barry couldn't hide them very well. So he watched them flash across Barry's face, confusion, shock, and hurt. Barry asked if he knew and he looked so vulnerable and hurt that Julian had to look away before replying that he did. Barry asked how long and after Julian told him around 10 months. Barry asked if Julian ever tried to tell him or even thought about it and Julian told him that he considered it but never tried. Barry said he had to go and think about this but they would be talking about it soon. Julian tried to not let himself hope that maybe Barry would want a relationship but he hoped anyway.

 

Then all the stuff with Savitar happened and Julian found out that he was Dr. Alchemy. Barry told Julian that he is The Flash and Julian pretended that he didn't already know. Then Barry said that he wished he could have told him sooner and asked Julian to trust him. Julian trusted Barry so much even though he didn't have much of a reason to. He told Barry about his sister and India and Barry didn't look him with pity but with understanding. Julian accepted that he is Dr. Alchemy and Barry told him not to blame himself for what he did, that he wasn't in control and it wasn't his fault. They fix the problem and Barry invites Julian over for Christmas dinner and Julian goes. 

 

Barry took him upstairs while everyone else was talking and told him about how he changed the timeline and Julian told him that it explained why Barry was suddenly different. He told Barry that he had been thinking that a meta might have done something and Barry laughed and said that it was a good theory. Then Barry stops and looks at him and Julian realized his mistake and admits that he'd know Barry was The Flash for sure since he saw his soul mark but he would have known anyway. He then asked if there was anyone who didn't know and Barry blushed. Julian thought about how lovely it looked on him. 

 

Barry asked what the other him was like and Julian tells him that he wasn't as friendly or caring. He tells Barry that the other him was kinda a dick but he wasn't that bad and Barry laughed. That sat in silence for a moment before Barry asked if Julian would ever consider a romantic relationship with him. Julian decided to be honest and told Barry that he had been trying not to fall in love with him and that wasn't very successful. Barry told him that he had been trying not to be as attracted to Julian as he was and that he was trying not to like him but he wasn't succeeding. Julian smiled and Barry kissed him. It was soft and slow and they were both nervous but Julian loved it. Barry smiled at him afterward and Julian felt more hopeful than he ever had about having a relationship with his soulmate, with Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't edited so if you see any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
